Catch Me If You Can
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: A string of mysterious mass murders are taking place. Naturally this raises the attention of the detective, L. Especially, when one of the gruesome photos is a calling card to him specifically. L calls upon some old allies to bring this madman to justice. Can they solve the puzzle before it's too late? Warning: Love triangle.
1. Murderous Intent

_12 Years Later…_ (After Between The Lines: See author's note at the bottom for more details*)

L read over the files and placed them in two piles, 'potentially' and 'not interested'. His dark eyes scanned the gruesome photographs of crime scene after crime scene before stumbling over a file. He read over the details. "Interesting."

Watari stood next to him in wait. "Have you found a case that has caught your interest?"

L brought his right index finger to his lips and frowned slightly, "Unfortunately. Contact N… This may require two minds…" He threw the file onto his bed, gruesome photos of bodies mounded together found in a mine slid onto the sheets.

* * *

Nate glanced up at his computer that turned itself of and flashed the old English letter, 'W'

"Near. L requires your assistance in a case."

"Why? I have cases of my own, if he isn't aware." Near set a thick book onto his desk. The cover read, 'The Mind of a Killer.'

"Shall I inform him of your reject?"

Near arched an eyebrow, "No… I'm curious." He twirled his hair around his finger and smirked. He picked his book back up. The back of the book read, 'The Neurological differences of the minds. – Dr. Ratio Yagami. M.S'

* * *

Shots rang out missing Matt marginally, he ducked behind an old building and spoke into his headset, "Position compromised, I repeat, my position is compromised."

"Sending in the 'Devil'. Agent 107, activate your tracker. Stay safe." The radio crackled and Matt sighed, pushing a combination of buttons on his watch.

Within minutes of activation a helicopter swooped in low providing cover fire. After a short burst of silence a loud echo of a bullet rang through the piercing silence. Followed by another, and another. Matt covered his ears as the sounds of the shots came closer. He shut his eyes tight, afraid to see the rogue agent they all called, 'the Devil.' Those who've seen his face have a nasty tendency of disappearing. The UN's ace in the hole.

The silence became deafening and Matt could smell the scent of a lit cigarette, "You know… I wanted to be a lawyer when I grew up." Matt's eyes flew open when he heard the voice… No, the Devil couldn't be… "Funny thing, a Prosecutor, being the UN's most dangerous assassin. Matt. Seriously, if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now."

Matt cautiously glanced over to his side, to be met with piercing red eyes. "Beyond?" The figure smirked and handed his pack to Matt.

"I'm so glad I wasted my time getting my law degree." Beyond took a long drag of his cigarette, "For what? So, they could hand me a rifle and say go play G.I fuckshitup?" He gave an irritated sigh, "So… How's life been? Jesus, it's been what? Twelve years?"

"What are you doing here?"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Picking you up. You've been requested by name."

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor beeped rhythmically. Nimble fingers worked delicately and the intercom to the main surgery hall queued, "Dr. Yagami, there's a phone call on line one."

His voice was soft but full of irritation, "A little busy."

"The man says its urgent."

He grumbled under his breath, "I'm knuckle deep in someone's brain. I think they can wait, even if it was the Queen herself. She could wait."

"Says he's from Interpol."

"Well. Unless Interpol can come finish this for me. They'll wait." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"They insist."

Light borderline barked at her, "I will get to it when I get to it, if you don't mind?"

* * *

The phone rang and Mello kicked the butt of his phone and it landed in his hands, "Captain Keehl."

Mello's eyes widened for a moment, "Really… How very interesting. I'll be there by the end of the day."

He grabbed his coat. "I'm going out of town. Make sure the station doesn't fucking burn itself down, please."

A highly decorated officer stood up and saluted, "Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Watari handed a stack of files to L and Near who sat in front of two computers, "I've assembled a team that I think are worth the attention of this case."

L leafed through the files, "What good would they be, what would I want with a prosecutor, a neurosurgeon, a police captain, and a spy?" Near opened each file and his eyes widened. "Anonymity is my game, Watari. I don't want these people here. I can't have every Joe Shmoe knowing my face."

Watari smiled, "Good thing they've already seen your face."

Near read the names out loud, "United Nations prosecutor: Beyond Birthday, MI-5 agent: Mail Jeevas, Chief of NYC Police, homicide division: Mihael Keehl, M.S Head of Neurosurgery Research and Development: M.D Ratio Yagami..." His voice trailed.

L arched an eyebrow, "Hmm, perhaps, I need to pay more attention." He began to drop sugar cubes into his tea. L glanced over to the photos that were tacked to the wall, one phot stuck out, written in blood on the mine wall, 'L… Catch me if you can…'

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: This is a sequel of Between The Lines, it's not super important if you read it or not, if your a backstory kind of person, you can read it, but it's not necessary to read to enjoy this fanfic. It's just based 16 years prior. They went to school together, they lived, they laughed, they learned. That sort of happy shit.**_

 _ **Just keep in mind, that's how they know each other in this AU. They went to high school together. So, please don't ask. I didn't put it in the summery as some readers tend to scroll over stories that say "sequel of such and such" I know I do.**_

 _ **And like I previously said, the prequel to this isn't necessary. Only if your super interested in how they all met. Then more power to you, this fic will not be past heavy. They've got bigger fish to fry -wink-**_


	2. A Web Well Weaved

L sighed rounding the corner holding his cup of coffee, his eyes landed on a well dressed man, holding a bag. L narrowed his eyes instinctually and cleared his throat trying to startle the stranger. Rather than being startled the man turned around and made direct eye contact with him. L's eyes widened and he dropped his cup, L quickly studied the same chestnut hair and honey colored eyes he knew so well, "So much for me getting the jump in you…"

Light's features softened and he turned around all the way, "L…"

L took a couple steps back, "You're here…"

Light sighed and turned around, "I've been here… I never left England." He studied the photos closely. Gently rubbing his chin. "I want to say it bothered me that you never bothered to reach out to me… But, I can't say I made any effort, either…" Light set his bag down and pulled the picture of the bloody message from the board, "You've seemed to have amassed an odd fan base."

L sighed and walked over to Light, "This kind of stuff… Doesn't bother you?"

Light smirked slightly, "I'm a surgeon, L."

L mused slightly with a ghost of a smirk, "Yes. I suppose, things like blood wouldn't give you the willies."

Light bit his bottom lip slightly, "What do you need me for?"

L shrugged, "I didn't call you. I had no knowledge of you coming until after you'd already been contacted."

Light looked down and put the picture back up, "I see… If you have no use for me, then I'll leave. I'd rather not keep chasing something that…" His voice trailed, "Forget it. I'd say I hope to speak to you again, but I know better…" Light turned to leave but had his wrist caught.

Light glanced back at L who had his full attention on Light, "Maybe… I wouldn't mind having the expertise of someone of your persuasion. A doctor, I mean." Light narrowed his eyes coldly. "Fine. I'll admit it. I missed you."

Light pulled his hand back, "I'll stay. But not for you." Light glanced up at the board, "I'll stay, so, hopefully, no one else ends up like… That."

L looked down a little sullen, "I understand. Thank you."

Light grimaced at L's tone, "Where am I staying? It's a three hour drive I don't intend on making every night."

L sighed and nodded his head, motioning for Light to follow him. Light silently followed L, inspecting his surroundings as he did. Getting lost wasn't his favorite thing to do. L stopped in front of a room. Light walked in and set his bag down, L leaned in the doorway. "Can you forgive me?"

Light sighed, "I forgave you five years ago…" Light loosened his tie.

L glanced up at the back of Light, "I mean. Enough to…"

Light's words were abrupt, yet soft, "I don't know, L."

L looked down to his feet, "I never apologized… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry, Light. I was stupid and scared. I'd never let anyone that close… I was afraid." L's voice carried on monotonously. Light stepped over to L who was droning on while muttering. Light put a gentle hand on L's shoulder and shuffled him out, closed and locked the door without saying a word or betraying any emotion. L nodded slightly, "I deserved that."

Light leaned against the door with his eyes closed, a pained expression apparent as he grasped at his own chest, L rested his forehead on the door with his left hand. Light furrowed his eyebrows together, "Go away, L."

L gave a pained smile, "You can't make me, it's my house."

Light narrowed his eyes and opened the door quickly and stared at L as he fell through the threshold landing face first on the floor. "No. I can't. But, I can, make it as awkward as possible."

L stood up and shot Light a scowl, "Alright. I'll say I deserved that, too."

Light scrunched his nose, "No, what you deserve is a swift kick to the gut and an ass beating."

Near walked by the room and stared before rolling his eyes, "Light. I've read your book."

Light folded his arms, "Yeah?" His gaze fell onto Near.

Near nodded, "Interesting theory. Have you had the chance to test them?"

Light chuckled, "Uh. Not a lot of human trials available. But, if I could, I most definitely would."

Near mused to himself, "If your theory is correct, we do most definitely have a use for you… Regardless of what this bumbling fool tries to say." He smugly grinned at L. "Actually, I have a couple theories that would branch off yours, if you're interested maybe you would accompany me to the kitchen?"

Light passed an emotionless shrug and nodded, "Sure, why not." Light stepped over L and followed Near down the hall and to the kitchen.

Near poured a cup of coffee for each of them, "Black, right?" Light nodded silently. "I also wanted you to take a look at these, it's the postmortem reports of the victims. Not that L and I are clueless, but having the knowledge you have, perhaps you can make more sense of it."

Light took the files and coffee and read over them, "I can tell you, you're not dealing with one or two killers, you're dealing with five at the least." Light studied the reports a little longer.

Near sat himself at the table, "Alright, enlighten me, pretend for a moment, I can't read your mind."

Light chuckled, "Sorry. Well, the rate of decomposition." Light held out several pictures, "This leads me to believe they all died around the same time, and given the facts of usual temperature of Russia this time of year, they'd been there around a couple of weeks. Maybe one or two days apart, but, decomp is decomp."

Near looked over the reports and sighed, "That's morbid, Light." Light only replied with a silent shrug. "So, if what you're saying, is indeed correct, we're not looking for an individual, we're looking for a group."

"Correct, and they're amateurs. It's sloppy. And I don't mean by messy, but rather we're dealing with a group of average intelligence. Not super geniuses. What puzzles me, is location." Light reached across the table and opened another file, "This looks like… Probably roughly the same timeline, meaning you're not looking for one group, but several." Light looked up at Near who seemed to be nodding.

"I see, L and I originally deduced they were copy cats. But, if your medical timeline is right. That means it would have been near impossible to know about each other without coordinated knowledge." Near twirled some hair around his finger as he hugged his knees. Near looked up to Light, "What happened? He came home and shut himself away for three months. He never left. Food was taken to him. He just brushes the subject off when I ask him. But you've never lied to me."

Light sighed sorrowfully, "You know. We started dating a year after graduation. I started college we went separate ways. It didn't end happily. I came home one day and he was gone. Nothing left behind but a note… I never called, he never reached out. End of story."

Near looked down to his coffee, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Light waved him off, "You're our friend. It's normal to be concerned. Any word on the others since we graduated?"

Near smiled softly, "I get the feeling you don't know who our partners are."

Light smirked, "Beyond is going to kick all our asses."

Near chuckled quietly, "Yeah he is. It'll be a few days before everyone is convened together, though."

Light sighed, "Oh good. More time to dread the enviable ass kicking." He laughed.

Near chuckled, "He works for the UN to top it off."

Light nodded slightly, "Impressive. Does that mean he outranks you guys?"

Near nodded, "In a matter of speaking, but not in the case itself."

"What about Matt and Mello?" Light raised an eyebrow.

Nate quietly shrugged, "Matt I think never left England, his file reads he works for MI-5 and Mello is the chief of some homicide department in the States."

"At least they've all done well by themselves." Light glanced over at Watari, who seemed to smile softly.

"Ah, Light, it's so good to see you again, or should I call you Dr. Yagami?" Watari gave a tired smile and a bow.

"Oh, jeez, Watari, if anyone can call me Light, it's you. Although, I'm considering making L call me that." Light smirked and Near laughed quietly while twirling more hair. "How are you?"

Watari nodded, "I'm well, all things considered."

Light smiled, "Good. Getting there in age though, be sure to take it easy."

Watari chuckled, "Well, age aside, I feel like a young man." Light smirked and nodded.

Light stood up and stretched, "Not to cut this short, but I'm exhausted, I was in surgery most of the day trying to finish up any patients that I could before departing for this little adventure, I'm going to shower and get an early night in. Knowing you night owls, you'll start having me keep strange hours. We'll have to discuss your theories tomorrow." Light yawned and patted Near's shoulder and waved to Watari, before walking down the hall and into his room. His eyes fell on L who had sat himself on Light's bed. "What, L?"

L looked up a little surprised, "I… Don't know."

Light sighed, "Well, I'm going to take a shower… So… To keep this less weird? Maybe?"

L tilted his head, "I don't mind."

Light rolled his eyes, "Right. Of course you don't." He grabbed some clean sweatpants and undergarments from his bags and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. L smirked and continued to go through his bags.

L rummaged through the bag shifting through various uninteresting items before finding an interesting bottle of medication. "Xanax?" L read the small bottle. He had lost track of his surroundings while reading the tiny print.

Light stood in the doorway of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel, "Privacy doesn't mean much to you does it?"

L jumped slightly, "No. Not particularly."

Light sighed and snatched the bottle from him and threw it in the nightstand next to the bed that he would be using. "Yes. I'm on anti-anxiety medications. It also helps me sleep. So don't waste your breath asking." Light gave L a critical stare.

L stayed haunched over on his bed, "Light… Did I do that to you?"

Light scoffed, "Don't be so conceited. You didn't help any though."

L nodded knowingly, "So I did." Light sat on the edge of his bed and finished drying his hair. "I still love you…"

Light gave L a pained stare, "L, don't start with me."

L looked up and locked eyes with Light, the was an air of sadness in them. "I mean it. I'm sorry. And, I love you… Even if you don't feel the same way. It doesn't matter."

Light stared at him in shock, "I didn't think it was possible for you to love at all, please leave. I need to sleep."

L gave his a sorrowful stare before dragging himself from the bed, "Light… Just one more thing."

Light looked up to L with tired eyes, L leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I can't make up for what I did, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know how I felt. What you do with it, is up to you." L turned and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Light groaned and grabbed his bottle from the nightstand and popped it open, "I'm getting too old for that shit." He popped a pill into his mouth and unscrewed his water bottle knocking back his medication. He fell backwards onto his pillow and curled up under his sheets. "What an ass."


	3. Zodiac

Light stretched on the bed and groaned. Sleepily rubbing his eyes he walked over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Light came out of his room after dressing himself and finishing his morning routine. He walked past Near who was reading on the couch, "Where is everyone?"

Nate looked up, "Well. L is probably staring at his laptop in his room and Watari is at the orphanage. He doesn't live here."

Light nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Nate followed him and sat at the table, "So… Not that you were ever a morning person, but how are you? Did you sleep well?"

Light chuckled, "I'm not much of an awake person anymore… When you spend most of your waking hours in a hospital you don't care much for daytime anymore." Near nodded and Watari walked in with some bags. "Morning, Watari."

He looked up and smiled, "Well. Good morning. Would someone take L his coffee while I make breakfast?"

Near gave a sly smirk to Light, "I have to go over the data. So, Light will have to do it." He hopped up and smirked at him as he walked passed.

Light rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever." Watari smiled while watching Light make L's coffee, the way he always takes it.

"Something's you never forget." Light stared at him for a moment then looked down to the coffee cup. Light grabbed the coffee cup and sugar and walked to where Watari said his room was.

Light knocked on the door with his foot. "Come in." Light rolled his eyes and just waited. L opened the door and raised his eyebrows, "Um. Thanks." He took the coffee and sugar, Light turned to leave, "Wait!"

"L, it's too early to deal with your—" Light was interrupted by being swatted in the face by a file. Light grabbed the file from L and glared at him, "What's this?"

L smirked, "What, indeed. I naturally couldn't sleep, so, I stayed up and was comparing all the victims."

Light arched an eyebrow, "Anything in common?"

L sighed and looked down, "No. Nothing obvious, but… I did find out. There were three main sources, one in Russia, one in Italy and one in Nevada."

Light groaned, "Cut to the chase, L."

L bit his thumb, "They're all Aquarius'." Light gave him a lame stare. "And not only that, but the three scenes are organized by blood type. Russia was all type A's, Italy was all type B and Nevada… They were all O type."

Light raised his eyebrows and started leafing through "Alright… Let's say for a moment you're right, and you probably are… But there are thirty-five victims at each site… What if there were thirty-six originally."

L leaned against his desk next to Light, "What would make you say that?"

Light stared at him for a moment, "In my pathological psychology course, there was a case study on mass murderers. This has been attempted in the past."

L furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't have that in any database…" He frowned a little.

Light gave him a soft smile while leaning over the file, "Because, it was in like, the 1700s."

L's eyes widened for a brief moment, "You always had a wonderful memory. I was always moderately jealous." He chuckled softly. "Sorry to boggle your mind so early."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you." Light gave an apologetic smile.

L shook his head softly, "We should brief Near… He'll want to know." Light nodded. L sighed, "Right. So." He stared into Light's eyes who seemed to be just as confused as him.

"Why'd you do it, L?" He asked a painful question, but never took his eyes from L's.

"I wanted you to succeed in your dream. I didn't want to hold you back."

Light sighed, "I guess that explains your note." Light thought about the day he came home, the sun was out, it was otherwise a cheerful day. He unlocked his apartment and walked in, the apartment was eerily silent, L wasn't there to great him like he normally was. He walked into the bedroom, his laptop was gone along with a couple of personal items. Light sighed and sat at the table and saw a note, 'I love you. But, I'm in the way.'

Light glanced up and hugged L tightly, "I missed you so much." L stumbled a little to keep his balance, let out a shuddered sigh of relief and lightly put his arms around Light.

"Light. I can't change. I know you never expected me to. But, I just wanted to say that…"

Light glanced up and pushed the bangs out of L's eyes, "I never wanted you too…"

Their eyes locked and L leaned in a little closer to Light, who didn't retreat from him. L bit his bottom lip and leaned a little closer again. Only to receive a small smile from Light. L smirked slightly and leaned in almost completely closing the gap between them before Near rounded the corner, "Hey guys. Watari said…" Near's eyes widened, "Shit! I'm sorry!" He ducked back down the hall cursing to himself.

They stared at each other for a moment before chuckling, L ruffled his own hair, "Sorry."

Light smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Anyway… It was a ritual to summon the Zodiacs…" Light glanced at his watch, "A couple of weeks ago was the cusp… Would make sense… I mean. I doubt you could. But the ritual says thirty-six souls must battle to the death, the winner…" Light's face went pale. "Uh. They killed each other…"

L narrowed his eyes, "…But why three sites?"

Light tapped his chin, "For the spirit to choose a blood type? Let me go back over my notes from the course."

L nodded and haunched himself in front of his laptop and began typing, "So, is there even a crime to solve?"

A voice cleared itself, "There is when these people are abducted." Both L and Light looked up to see Mello leaning in the doorway, "All the scenes are classic stage abductions. Perhaps even mind torture to convince them that killing each other is their only freedom."

"Mello!" Light smiled brightly.

Mello smirked from the doorway and stepped into the room, "Hey guys."


	4. Pieces

L followed Light and Mello out into the main living room where Beyond paced and Matt sat quietly on the couch, "I thought it would take longer."

Beyond stopped and flashed a confident smile, "Not when you have my connections. Well. To be fair, Mello was here before us… But he was lost in the airport. Jeez, L, when you send out party invitations at least tell people where the hell to go…"

L raised an eyebrow, "I did no such thing."

Beyond walked over to him and flicked his forehead, "I fucking know!" He flicked his forehead again, "Bad, L, bad!"

Light snickered and Beyond grinned, "It's good to see everyone… Though, the situation is anything but to celebrate. So, let's solve this shit and party!"

Mello smiled and Matt smirked, L sighed, "I really didn't call any of you here. Watari did."

Near never looked up from his book, "Because even he knows when something is too much."

Beyond flopped himself on the couch bouncing Near slightly, "What do we know?"

L sighed and sat at the computer, haunched. "We know there is a pattern. Light pointed this out while we were discussing the case. He has a better explanation."

Light folded his arms, "While in med school, I took a pathological psychology course, there was a case study on a man who killed countless people trying to resurrect the spirits of the Zodiac. We think what's happening here, is that, on steroids and far more organized. The zodiacs needed specialized vessels, according to lore, one of each blood type so it could choose and devour the soul as a sacrifice. The other two would be devoured."

Beyond scrunched his face, "Bleg, that's disgusting."

"All the victims that were taken were Aquarius, if we are to presume the next course of action, Pisces is next." L bit his thumb then widened his eyes, but remained silent.

Near sighed, "But we can't know where or when. It happened to fall on the cusp for Aquarius, but the cusp has passed for Pisces."

"The first one." Matt said quietly.

Beyond folded his arms, "I don't care what you offer me. I'm not going to be bait. I play the worm far too often in my not so normal weekend job."

L chuckled, "No one wants that."

Light furrowed his eyes brows, "We have no way of knowing anything until a mass disappearance happens again. Then we have to hope we can find and end this."

Matt studied the files of the victims. "Not to be a party pooper, but, none of these people were kidnapped from the same place in the world. There seems to be no flow that seemed suspicious otherwise airports would have flagged them. So, we can assume their caught and tortured or brainwashed… Whatever, in the same country they're abducted in."

"With two weeks? It's much easier to torture than brainwash in that time…" Light sighed and leaned against the wall.

Mello sat in the other chair in front of a computer, "We'll have to monitor missing persons. There's no other trace. It's sad to say, but whoever is doing this is good. Not good enough to evade your detection… But good, they've got pull. If not flagged by any air traffics then they could have access to a private line or an entire private airport."

"They didn't evade my detection without reason." L tossed the gruesome photo of the taunting message in blood in front of Mello.

Mello's eyebrows knit together in worry, "That's repulsive." Mello handed the photo to Matt who silently shook his head and handed it to Beyond.

Beyond took the photo and examined it, "She. And she's a lefty."

L whirled around in his chair, "What did you say?"

Beyond looked up, "I said. She. And she's a lefty."

L growled slightly, "What brings you to that conclusion?"

Beyond shrugged, "I suppose they could be gender confused or have stupidly girly handwriting. But, they are definitely left handed. The letter a, hell, and c, the way the blood flows off of the L… They wrote this with their left hand. The a and c are characteristic of a left handed individual. I've done my fair share of handwriting analysis."

Light wrote on the white board, "So, left handed, has a position of decent standing, most likely wouldn't stand out in a crowd. We've got to have narrowed a little more than that… This kind of describes me as of now…" He let out a nervous chuckle.

Beyond smirked, "Well. What were you doing a couple of weeks ago… 'Mind of a Killer.'" Beyond gave a loud chuckle.

Light smirked, "Ha ha. Very funny."

L turned in his chair unamused, "It's not Light. He was busy."

The group eyed the back of L, "Cause that doesn't make me uncomfortable at all." Light sighed.

"I called." L's voice was soft and reluctant. "Your nurse said you were in surgery."

Light looked down, "Not trying to make myself a suspect, but this person isn't exactly doing all these abductions, they're coordinating them."

"Unless your coordinating abductions in your sleep at your desk, it's not you." L's tone was short but quiet.

Near cleared his throat, "I sense an argument. I'm getting tea. Whose coming?" Matt and Mello were up and leaving the room before he finished, "Beyond?"

Beyond never moved, "Not only am I excruciatingly interested, I have more important matters to attend to than tea."

Near narrowed his eyes, "No. I think you're coming." He pinched the tip of Beyond's ear making him yelp and whimper a little while following him out.

After everyone had cleared the room Light looked up, "How many times did you call?"

L never looked back to him, "Six times. Finally, your nurse said she'd give you the message when you weren't busy or sleeping at your desk."

Light bit his lip and his memory flashed, 'He insists.' 'They'll wait.' Light sighed, "It was you… Watari contacted me via email… I just assumed…"

L never moved. Light sat next to him in the other chair and L glanced at him, "I wanted to talk to you… After I had accepted the case, something… Was bothering me. I couldn't shake the feeling, that this may be my last case… And I wanted to tell you."

Light sighed, "Tell me what?"

"That I loved you. Still. Even if you didn't."

Light sat back in the chair, "And that's it. That's all you wanted. I probably would have hung up on you."

L stared emotionless at his computer, "I know. But you would have known."

"I left for the address enclosed in Watari's email before she could give me the message." Light rubbed his fingertips on his forehead.

"I didn't want you to come, not because you wouldn't have been a help. We only have the lead we have, because of you. I wanted you to stay away. Not because I don't crave to be near you. Because… I wanted you to stay safe. Safe away from me and this nasty world I live in." His tone never changed from its normal monotone.

Light gave L a stern scowl, "Why?"

L lifted his eyes from his computer and gave Light a sad stare, "Because, I love you."

"You have a terrible way of showing it." Light stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back. By then, figure your shit out. You either want to be together or you don't."

L sighed, "I do… But we can't."

Light rolled his eyes, "Well fuck you too! Get your priorities straight!" Light slammed the front door and walked over to his car.

Beyond gave Near a worried stare. He ran to the living room, "What the hell?! You going to let him get away… Again?! Why can't you just listen to him, hear the torment in his voice. Jesus fucking Christ, L, he still isn't over you and you do that shit?!" Beyond grabbed his coat and sprinted outside.

Light started to reverse as Beyond landed a hard hand on hood of his car, Light sighed and put the car into park. Beyond walked over to the window, "I won't ask, I won't pry, but damnit, Light, I won't let you be alone either, I think you've been alone long enough. I don't care about what happened when you two were together or when you were alone in a room together. What I care about is you being alone. So. Before you take off into the unknown, can I please come?" Light sighed again and unlocked the door and Beyond got in.

The car pulled away slowly, leaving everyone left in the house in an awkward silence.

Matt looked up in from his coffee, "Guys? We might have a problem…" He walked out of the kitchen and stared at the white board, "Yep. Problem." The remaining of the group stared at him in anticipation. He wrote two dates on the board, "Can anyone tell me the significance of these dates?"

L glanced over to the board, "It's Light and Beyond's birth dates."

Matt nodded and wrote a period of time down below that, "This is the time frame of the zodiac spirit of Pisces. Our killers next motive is..?"

Mello swatted the back of L's head, "Moron! You just chased one of them out and the other followed willingly! You all but handed two Pisces to them!"

Matt sighed, "Our only hope is that Beyond truly is the Devil." Near tilted his head in confusion. "It's Beyond's code name among agencies, 'The Red Eyed Devil.' His name strikes fear into the hearts of would-be terrorists. Above being the UN's favorite choice in prosecutors… He's a highly skilled and well paid assassin."


	5. Blackjack

Beyond watched the countryside pass by, "So. What do you say, fuck it. Let's get a hotel room, a bottle of rum and call it a night? It's not like you have an responsibilities to worry about. I'll assume, you're getting paid? I imagine the second opinion of a neurosurgeon didn't come cheap, hmm?"

Light gave a weak smile, "You suck, Beyond."

He smiled at Light with his feet on the dashboard, "Stoic was never a good look for you anyway. I like your smile way more."

Light smirked and chuckled, "You always say shit like that. Damn, I missed you."

Beyond gave a happy smile, "Yeah. I missed everyone. One thing that I seriously have kicked myself for my whole life…"

Light arched an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Beyond bit his index fingernail, "No way. I've kept my silence for fourteen years. Why the hell would I tell you now?!"

Light laughed quietly, "Well. To be fair, I've always had a crush on you."

Beyond stared at him, "Well. At least I wasn't the only weirdo."

They both laughed, "Alright fine. I'll take up your offer."

Beyond smiled, "So. Mass murderers considered… Where would be a smart place to stay? Both small town and city have pros and cons. City: lots of people, more witnesses… Con, well, lots of people… We already figured out they wouldn't stand out. But a small town, less likely suspects, but less witnesses."

Light shifted a glance to Beyond. "You pick. That way I can say it's your fault."

Beyond smirked, "Whatever's closest."

Light sighed and pulled up to a small town not too far away. "So. This."

Beyond sat up and looked around, "Something… Seems off." Light smiled at him, "No, I mean, it's fine. I'm just being paranoid. Wanna look around?"

Light nodded and got out of the car, "Thanks for coming… I probably would have just went home."

Beyond watched the people who seemed to be skittish, he eyed several missing signs on a light post, "Light… Let's go, that weird feeling I had. Not any better, let's go to a city."

Light nodded and sat back down, "Nearest city is Manchester."

Beyond watched a woman from her window, "Yeah… Let's do that. Jeez, he lives in the middle of fucking nowhere! Where is home anyway? To you. Not crazypants who can't seem to decide on life."

"London, Bloomsbury district..." Light responded.

"Ah. You probably work up at that Neurosurgery center, eh?" Light nodded, "That was a dumb question, I already knew. Both of them were dumb, actually."

"Why?"

"I'm the asshole who sends you birthday cards every year." Beyond gave a weak smile.

Light slammed on the breaks and stopped the car, and stared at him, "Seriously?! That was you?" Beyond blinked a couple of times in surprise. Light laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… I just never knew."

Beyond smiled a little wider, "Sorry. I meant to sign them, but I didn't want you to think it weird… Considering, I never sent them to anyone else. To be honest."

Light glanced at him again, "Why?"

Beyond gave him a playful glare, "What are you, five? Because I liked you. I always did."

Light chuckled then gave a devious smile, "Why?"

Beyond laughed, "Who sucks now?" Light laughed harder. They pulled up to a sign, 'Manchester city limits.' "Well, now or never. We could always go back." Light shot him an irritated stare. Beyond held his hands up, "Hey! It was just a suggestion. I asked to come wherever you went, I don't care either way. But, my suggestion for rum has not changed! I still want alcohol!"

Light chuckled and drove into the city. "Alright, alright!"

* * *

Beyond tapped his fingers on the counter as the cashier inspected his driver's license. "You're birthday is coming up soon."

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, yeah, going to make a last name joke too? If we could speed this along that would be great. Come on kid, I'm probably old enough to be your dad, let's go already."

The clerk looked up and stared at Light, "I need his identification as well."

Light shifted a glance around, "Seriously? I look young enough to card?"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "You don't like over 23."

Light laughed and handed his ID over, "Such a flirt."

The clerk stared at both of them and Beyond leaned over the counter, "I'm old and gay. Not your type kid." His eyes widened and he threw the IDs back to them and cashed him out. "Shit. About time. Booze time!" He grabbed Light by the wrist and dragged him out.

Light stared at him, "What's the rush?"

"We either need to go back or find our hotel room fast. I need to check in with Near." Beyond pulled his phone out and started texting Near while mindlessly following Light, 'Interesting people in Manchester. If I call you, pick up and trace the call. Store clerk was very interested in our birthday.'

Light unlocked the room, "Happy?"

Beyond ran into the room, flopped on the bed and started opening the bottle, "Yep! Come here!" Light laughed, walked into the room, shut and locked the door and sat on the bed, "So… Drinking game?"

Light raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Beyond stared at him, "College for you was rough. Shit, I'd get trashed with my roommates. I'd have to give my phone to my roommates, so I didn't drunk call people… Don't even think about it. You can't have my phone. I need it."

Light laughed, "Alright. Uh, no, I didn't drink through college."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Well, I suppose you were studying how to keep people alive, I was studying how to make them guilty." Light sighed as Beyond already took a drink, "You're probably a light-weight… No pun intended." He shook the bottle with a crooked grin.

Light smirked and took the bottle. He shuddered at the taste.

Beyond smiled, "Oh yeah. I better get a head start or I'll be tipsy and you'll be a babbling idiot. Ever play blackjack?" Light nodded, "Perfect." Beyond pulled a deck of cards out of his back pocket and started shuffling.

Light watched him shuffling, "You always did have a deck on you."

Beyond smiled and took a long drink. "Well. It always worked." Beyond sat up and dealt the cards. "Loser takes a shot. So, let's hope you still have that luck of yours." Beyond winked at him.

* * *

A couple hours of blackjack hands and most of a bottle of rum later.

Beyond fell back on the bed, "Alright… You can hold your liquor…"

Light chuckled and flopped face first into a pillow and started giggling. Which caused Beyond to laugh, "You have a ridiculous giggle." This made Light giggle more and snort. "Did you just snort?!" They both busted out into laughter.

Light stopped abruptly and stared into Beyond's eyes, "I always thought your eyes were memorizing… Beyond? Can I ask a dumb question?"

Beyond hiccuped and giggled slightly, "Shoot."

Light dropped his head lazily on Beyond's chest, "Why didn't we ever date?"

Beyond sighed loudly, "You know, Light… I ask myself that everyday… I think, it's because I never mustered enough courage to ask you out. I'd either puss out, some shit would happen… To be fair, you were never forthcoming with your sexual preference." Beyond started playing with Light's hair, "But I can't even really blame it on that. Shit, everyone knew… I think I'm rambling…"

Light gave a drunk smile, "Well, keep doing it. I like the sound of your voice."

Beyond chuckled, "Uh, alright. Well… Now, I'm on the spot. I can't think of anything."

"Why were you afraid to ask?" Light snuggled up to him, "You're warm."

Beyond smiled softly, "You're probably about to pass out… But, I think, it's because, I liked having a best friend. I'd never had one before you. I think I was afraid I'd lose that."

Light chuckled, "You're stupid."

Beyond laughed, "I can be." He gently rubbed Light's hair.

Light giggled, "Beyond? Are you petting me?"

Beyond put his hand over Light's face, "Shh, just let it happen." They both busted into laughter.


	6. White

Light squinted his eyes and buried his face in Beyond's shirt. Beyond took a deep breath in and rolled over throwing his arm over Light. Light blushed at the surprising closeness of Beyond's face. Light cleared his throat quietly, "Uh, Beyond?"

Beyond's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm…"

"You're um…" Light blushed a little more.

Beyond opened his eyes all the way, blinked a couple times then rolled over silently and cuddled into a ball, "Sorry."

Light smiled and hugged him, "I didn't care." Beyond smiled and closed his eyes again.

A loud knock was heard at the door, Light scratched his head and Beyond narrowed his eyes at the door, "I didn't tell anyone where we were. Just be ready." Beyond called Near's cell phone as Light started unlocking the door. As the door opened Beyond got a message on his phone, 'Call Trace Detected.' Beyond sighed and slowly reached for the lamp. Before anything could register Light was pulled from the doorway kicking and screaming. Beyond made a dash for the door…

* * *

Light sat with his back against the wall on the floor he stared forward to the double sided mirror, he shivered and rubbed his bare arms. They took his shirt. The room was blindingly white. White lights, white padding lining the walls and those ungodly lights…bright white lights. Light squinted at their blinding glare. All that could be heard was the ticking of a clock.

"Ma'am, what is the point of just leaving him in there? We need information!" A well dressed man watched from the other side of the mirror.

A static voice crackled over a computer, disguised by a voice changer, "It's called White Torture. You see, it's a type of psychological and emotional torture. Eventually, he will begin to suffer physiological responses. Sensory deprivation and isolation will be his undoing. Leave him be. He serves more than one purpose to me. He and his companion are both Pisces."

He watched Light longer and realized he was smiling. "Should he be responding this quickly? He's smiling… It looks like he's looking right at me."

The voice carried a melodic tune, "Don't be foolish. He can't see you. As far as for him responding this quickly… He may have been on the brink from the moment we captured him… Good, it won't take long then. Stay away from him, if his mind is that unstable, he's more than likely dangerous."

Light closed his eyes and gave a pained expression, _'Friendship isn't tangible… You can't reach out and touch it, you can't study it, you can't hold it and you can't imprison it. It reaches out and touches you, it holds you and keeps you safe.'_ The image of a Beyond smiling to Light at their graduation made his eyes sting and silent tears fell down Light's cheeks. He tightened his eyes when he saw Beyond's face as he was being dragged away, and chased after him. "Light! I will find you! Don't lose hope!" Light laid on his side and clenched his stomach that threatened to expel all its contents. As his memory flashed the image of Beyond being grabbed from behind and having a black bag tied over his head.

Three hours into his confinement Light started laughing menacingly. The captor cautiously walked in, "Hey, knock it off!"

Light opened his eyes and a twisted grin spread across, "I've got a secret."

The man placed his hand on his knife and slowly approached him, "What is it?"

Light giggled manically, and held his hand up, beckoning him to come near with one finger. "It's a secret, I can't just tell anyone."

The man pulled his baton out and clobbered Light across the face, "Oh hell no. You're fucking nuts." The door clicked open and a man with leather straps walked in dragging a chair behind him.

The masked man hooked the straps to hooks into the ceiling, "Restrain him. I'll be back within the hour." The man walked out typing a code into the door.

Light was yanked up to his feet and dragged to the leather straps that dangled. "I'm sorry…" He strapped Light's wrists into the leather and gave him a sympathetic side glance.

Light spit the mouthful of blood he had at the captor. "Fuck off." Light struggled against the straps. "I don't need your sympathy. You're the sick one!"

The man wiped his face and glared at him, "Oh. He's ready." He left and the masked man walked in again. He held a flayed rope that had been burned to make the ends hard. Light narrowed his eyes and the man chuckled and wound his arm up and let the rope crack against his back. The door shut and agonizing screams could be heard from down the hall.

* * *

Light closed his eyes tightly, his back beginning to go numb from being struck. Only the tiny stings of fresh wounds remained. Blood ran down his back, and the masked man changed weapon of choice.

"Where are they?"

Light glared at the man defiantly, "You think this is torture? You're pathetic." The man narrowed his eyes and opened a small cut on the stretched skin near Light's armpit. Causing an agonized gasp followed by a hiss, "I won't tell you." Light's eyes fell on the bag the man had brought in with him. He studied the items inside of it and a slight smile crept along his lips.

The man made a deeper cut above Light's hip, "No one gave you permission to smile!" He made two more fast and shallow cuts against Light's chest. He glanced up to see Light was just staring at him with a wild Cheshire grin. The man raised his hand to make another slash and Light started violently struggling against the straps, landing several flailing kicks on his tormentor, keeping him at bay.

His ears perked at the sound of the leather giving way, he started laughing barely kissing the edges of his lucidity. "Did you know, that I can not only kill you without you realizing it, but give you an orgasm at the same time?" Light let out another bout of crazed laughter struggling against the leather as it slowly began to give in more and more at Light's movements. He stopped struggling abruptly and gave him a sincere smile, "I could do that for you. I could be merciful, send you out with a smile."

The man growled, "Who do you think you are!?" He swung his hand out and the leather gave way. Light gracefully landed on his feet and stopped the man's arm with a evil smile. The masked man's eyes widened in terror as his mask was ripped from his head. Light gave an devious smirk and slammed his head against the unmasked man.

The man awoke to his reflection as he was tied to the chair that he brought in. Or he thought he was tied, he couldn't move his arms or legs, he looked up into the mirror was was met with a scene of horror. He is in the chair, unrestrained, with his prisoner digging around in his skull. His eyes widened with fear when he saw the bonesaw covered in blood and hair fragments. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. But to no avail, none of his wishes came true.

Light smiled pleasantly while leaning over to see his eyes, "Oh! You're awake! You know, I really should thank you. You've proved my theories correct, you know." He stopped talking and let out a mad giggle as he picked up a scalpel up from the floor, his blood covered fingers leaving brilliant red streaks on the floor. Light turned the man's weak head straight forward, "Wouldn't want me to slip, one wrong move could send you into agonizing convulsions… Most unpleasant."

His laughter could be heard from the outside of the cell. The door started to shake with loud pounding before it gave way, Beyond stood in the doorway, covered in his own cuts and bruises. He held his hand to his mouth at the scene. A man sitting in a chair, his tendons ripped from his arms and legs. Light hummed a pleasant tune as he rooted around in the man's brain. Beyond opened his mouth, "Light…" his name fell from Beyond's lips.

Light looked up and twitched at the sight of Beyond, "You came…"

Beyond's eyes couldn't help but wander, "Light… It's okay, just come here, please. I promised, didn't I?" The scene of carnage was enough to roll Beyond's stomach. A solitary tear ran from the man's eye.

Light sighed, "I suppose I promised." He made a quick incision with the scalpel and the man's eyes rolled into the back of his mind. Groaning incoherently. Light took a couple steps from him and dropped the scalpel. "Beyond… I…" Light looked around and fell to his knees and sobbed, seemingly endlessly.

Beyond ran in and scooped Light up into his arms. "It's okay. Let's get you home. I'm so sorry it took me so long."

Light's eyes drifted shut as a coat was put over him, Nate went to round the corner but turned on his heel and vomited. "Oh, oh… That's… Ugh."

Mello shoved Near out of the way, "Let a professional handle this… Fucking pansy." He stepped into the room and Matt followed him with a high profile camera.

Beyond walked outside and winced at the daylight, he spotted the black vehicle and got in the back of the sedan with Light in his arms. Watari didn't say anything just shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the warehouse, that sat on the outskirts of Manchester.

L sighed and gently ran his finger along Light's cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." L looked up to Beyond who eyed him with a sideways glance, "Either of you."

Beyond looked out the window, "You need to make a decision. Now. Not when he wakes up. Now. Do you want to be part of his life or not? You can't run away from this. This is your fault. Do you love him enough to stay by his side? Or do you love him enough to let go? Let him move on? This in between shit isn't working anymore. He deserves someone who will be there for him… Always, not when it's convenient."

L sighed and looked out the window, "I can't answer that."

Beyond snarled slightly, "Then let him go. Let him live, not survive on the hopes that MAYBE, one day you'll give a damn, enough to come back into his life. You can't tell him you love him then push him away. That's fucked, even for you."

L closed his eyes with a saddened but pained expression, "We apprehended the information broker."

Beyond glared at L, "What?"

L gave a sad glance towards a sleeping Light, "That is my answer."

Beyond wrapped Near's coat around Light a little tighter, "Then tell him. Not right away. I'm not sure he's stable… But, he deserves to know that he can move on. If he wants to."

L just silently nodded watching out the window, haunched in his usual position chewing on his thumb.


	7. Revenge

Light opened his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a slouched figure in a chair next to him. He saw L haunched at a computer across the room. Light cleared his throat and L looked up, "Ah. Light has decided to join the world of the living." He gave a weak smile, "Good to see you. How do you feel? Do you remember anything? Without hurting yourself, of course."

Light sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I remember everything. But not a lot of information to say."

L shrugged, "That's okay. We leaned a lot from their base of operation." L placed his hand on Light's, "I think we need to talk, before Beyond wakes. He's… Protective to say the least."

Light smiled at the sleeping Beyond next to him. "I bet. He always has been of all of us."

L nodded slightly, "Light. I love you. And this time has made me realize how. You're my first best friend. One of my closest confidants, a empathetic ear and a supportive shoulder to bear the weight… And, I won't say that I don't love you in a romantic sense. But I think that…"

Light placed his hand on L's and nodded, "I agree. Let's stay best friends."

L gave a genuine smile and hugged Light softly, "Thank you. You really are the best friend anyone could have. I just can't give you the love and respect you deserve, as a lover, but, I can give you the support and kindness that a best friend deserves."

Light hugged him back softly, "I never told them anything…"

L sighed, "I was never worried about that. I knew you never would. Even on your last breath you'd never betray your friends. That's why I trust you." L smoothed out Light's hair, "Um. So do you need anything? Water or whatever?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "YOU'RE going to get it?"

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "Is it that odd?"

Light chuckled, "A little."

L smirked, "Well, then don't abuse it, do you want anything?"

Light sighed and thought, "Some water would be great… I have cottonmouth from hell."

L smiled, "Got it." L nudged Light, "Maybe you should give Romeo a shot. He's only been in love with you since… Forever." L smiled, "He makes you happy when you don't even want to smile. I think he's more than earned at least a date." L smirked at Light's shocked expression. "When we found him and cut him down, the first thing he did was start beating all the doors down looking for you." L walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorframe and smiled back at Light, "It's at least something to think about." L rounded the corner and nearly walked into Matt.

"That was quite decent of you." Matt said with folded arms. "Who are you and what have you done with L?"

L gave a slightly pained expression, "It's all true… I've had a lot of time to think… I've made absolutely no progress on the case. I care about him. I love him so much. To know that I can't give him the happiness he deserves… I can't give him what he could." L sighed and walked passed Matt.

Matt smirked, "Mello has done a lot of heavy lifting while you were down for the count… Don't worry, he has a theory on how they're targeting. And Near made the convenience store clerk piss his pants. He has information on how they're amassing their databases."

L nodded, "I'll speak with them soon. Right now, I promised water." Matt smirked at L as he walked down to the nurses station.

Light glanced at Beyond who had stitches in many places, the sun fell into the room and shined off his hair. Light sat forward and rested his head on his knees smiling at him. His arms embracing his thighs to keep him steady. "You're stupid."

Beyond opened his eyes and groaned, "I can be."

Light blinked at him a few times. "How long have you been awake?"

Beyond arched an eyebrow, "Why did I miss something?" He gave a stretch but shrinked back and hissed in pain. Beyond tiredly rubbed his eyes, "Can we maybe, just drink at L's house next time? You're trouble." Beyond playfully smirked.

Light smiled and moved over, "I'm the trouble?"

Beyond sat next to Light and sighed, "Okay. I'm the trouble."

Light laughed quietly, "You can be."

L walked in a narrowed his eyes, "Beyond. Why can't you wake up when I make the offer. Now, if I don't offer to get you something it will look bad."

Beyond smirked, "I'm good. Go work on the case. We don't want anyone else ending up like this. This isn't the first time I've been in a hospital, won't be the last."

L rolled his eyes, "It will be if you know what's good for you." L turned to leave, "No one knows the circumstances of your hospitalization, they're paid not to ask questions. That being said, no one else is to know either…" Both Light and Beyond nodded slowly. "If you need anything, you have Watari's number, he's the closest." L walked out before anyone could say anything else to him, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway with a listless stare. He stopped at the door and bit his thumb and looked up to Mello, "When we find them." He looked down and out the door with a determined stare, "We will destroy them." He walked out of the hospital silently with a smirking Mello behind him.

* * *

Beyond sighed, "So..." He glanced at Light who was smiling at him, "What?"

Light brushed Beyond's hair out of his face, "Shut up." Light leaned in closely and smiled to Beyond.

Beyond's breath hitched and he swallowed roughly, "Uh... What are you doing?"

Light smirked deviously and patted Beyond's head, "Petting you." Beyond sighed and hung his head.


	8. Connections

L walked into his home and haunched himself at his computer, "Update."

Mello handed him pages of notes, "You can read them later, I called the families of the 'missing'. They were all known for one attribute or another… For instance. Light I would say was always generous, and Beyond was always protective. These are examples, and poor in taste, however, the more digging I did the more I found. They're all very active in their communities. Something like small town celebrities. Either saints or sinners. But, all known very well to the general public. Or transients, no in betweens."

L chewed on his thumb and nodded silently then shifted his stare to Near. He twirled his hair carelessly, "After speaking with the store clerk…"

Mello chuckled, "You mean finally snapping and showing enough emotion to make him piss his drawers."

Near narrowed his eyes, "He says they masquerade as a census bureau. 'Most common birth month'. Relating to Mello's information, it seems they're targeting specific character aspects of an individual, Pisces are know for their generosity and individuality but are also know the be quick tempered and over protective. Jesus, let's hope we can stop them before they get to Gemini…"

L narrowed his eyes and started typing, "We need more resources."

Mello arched an eyebrow, "Who are you contacting?"

"Federal bureau of investigations… And Sayu. No one tell Light or he'll have a heart attack."

"Sayu?! As in Light's little sister?!" Near gapped his mouth open, "Why?!"

L smirked, "She's a valuable resource to me. She's one of Beyond's confidants."

Matt dropped his folder, "And so the Devil left behind the pieces for the Angel. It couldn't be…"

L quietly mused and smiled, "Oh yes. He clears the area, she investigates… That's how that riddle actually works. She gives him her investigations, he prosecutes the survivors. A little twisted. But, that's how life works I suppose. Or at least the U.N. She's one of the top investigators known only as 'Angel' or 'S'.

Watari smiled, "Light is no pawn either. He's a player. He's a neurosurgeon with a co-major of Pathological Psychology. He generally coordinates the U.N in tactical placement of troops. He's also the Queen's primary physician." Watari placed tea down, "Matt, you more than likely have received orders directly from Light."

Matt sat down and slumped, "Here I thought… Well I'll be damned."

L waited for his tea, "Light was more than likely using a small number of select agents. He never knew their names, so it's not like he knew it was you."

A ringing sound was heard over the speakers of the room, a female voice picked up, "If I counted three crows…"

L smirked, "I would congratulate your health."

The voice sounded relieved, "Oh, L, How have you been?" Matt, Mello and Near all shifted an uncomfortable gaze to each other.

"Pleasantries aside Sayu. I've got trouble. Are you familiar with the Zodiac and its spirits. The celestials.

The line was silent for a while, "Where is Light?"

"Safe."

"Location of the Devil?"

"Also safe."

A sigh of relief could be heard, "I've been waiting for you, I have compiled my own investigations. I'll send you the details."

"Just who the fuck are you people?!" Mello stood up furiously.

The line was silent, "Was that… Mello? The loud mouth from your graduation?"

Mello narrowed his eyes, and L confirmed, "Indeed. How soon could you be here?"

"Negative. I cannot convene."

"Sayu… They had Light and Beyond. I need as many eyes as possible." L's voice was borderline pleading with her.

The line remained silent, "Did she not hear you?" Near asked quietly.

Matt raised his eyebrows with amusement, "I can't help but think she's the only one who makes him work for her help."

L narrowed his eyes and nodded as her voice picked up one again, "Send me flight details. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." The line went dead.

Matt shivered, "She used to be so sweet."

L smiled, "Oh, she still is. She's just mad. I did after all result in her brothers capture… She'll probably attempt to bodily harm me once she gets here." He turned and dialed another number. "Remember when Beyond said, 'Connections are important.' He was absolutely right." The line picked up and silence was heard. "Naomi. I'm sending you details to my on going investigation, please clue in your team and assist as needed."

A female voice was heard, "Affirmative." The line dropped and went dead.

Mello's eyes widened, "As in, The chick from the all girls school?"

Matt grinned, "He won't be happy."

L gave them all a distant stare, "He doesn't need to know. She's only a consult."

Near smirked, "Let's keep eyes on the ground." He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number, "Lorita? Yes, I miss you too, but I need a favor. Can you swing me any details the Paris papers come across as far as odd disappearances? Right. Of course, but don't dig too deep, this is proving to be dangerous. Right, take care. Watch your six." He hung up and gave a grin to L. Near's computer chimed with an email, "She's been investigating this as well…"

Matt sighed, "YOUR sister is an investigator?"

Near shook his head, "Journalist."

Mello chuckled, "So, she may as well be."

Near read over the files she sent him, "Seems Paris has taken steps to avoid 'Being victim to the Zodiac Killers.' They've released details as they find them to the public, to raise awareness."

L monotonously grumbled, "Either very smart or very stupid."

Watari smiled, "Shall I take the liberty of contacting the other agents?"

L nodded silently, "This case has grown, they are not to engage, merely observe and intervene at the cost of an abduction. If noted." Watari nodded and bowed. "I want information. No information is too little. We need to stop this group. I'm not worried about what they're trying to do… But it seems we've stalled them… Perhaps a couple of days to find a couple more Pisces."

* * *

Light's phone chimed, 'Light! I heard you were in a car accident! I'm coming to see you right away!' Light sighed, "Sayu…"

Beyond took Light's phone away before he could respond, "No point in telling her otherwise. She's as stubborn as you… If not, worse."

Light smiled and laid on his side that didn't have the cuts, "True." Light looked up at Beyond, "How long?" Beyond raised an eyebrow. "How long have you liked me?"

Beyond bit his bottom lip, "It's not important."

Light sat up, "It is to me."

Beyond dropped himself in the chair next to Light, "Remember in freshman year… That time we went to London with the others…" Light nodded, "I believe that's the first time I considered telling you." Light furrowed his eyebrows trying to recall. "I told you that it was just some stuff… That'd I'd get over it… I never did."

Light widened his eyes in realization. "Beyond… That's… Sixteen years ago…"

Beyond offered a weak smile. "Don't make me feel worse about it."

Light pulled himself to the edge of the bed and touched Beyond's hand. "Are you kidding? I'm not making you feel worse, am I? It's not my intention."

Beyond looked up and searched Light's eyes, "I think it's fair to say you were my first love… I mean, sure I dated others prior, and I liked them… I might even have said I loved them, to them, but I never felt the way I did… For anyone else." Beyond looked down and pulled his hands back.

Light grabbed his hand again, "Stop running from it and face it then."

Beyond shifted his eyes to the other side of the room, "It's all I know how to do."

Light gave him a stern glare and yanked him out of the chair and into his arms, "Stop running then."

Beyond's eyes darted around the room and he struggled slightly, "You're stronger than you look."

Light tightened his grip on him, "Don't change the subject."

Beyond sighed and relaxed against Light, "Not going to let me go?"

"No." Light's response was quiet. Beyond closed his eyes and wrapped a loose hug around Light's sides. "Not until you tell me. I'm tired of not seeing things for what they really are."

Beyond took a deep breath, "I've liked you since I met you. You were and still are my best friend. I've loved you since I've known you, but you were happy in life. I've been in love with you, but kept my distance, because I was afraid. I didn't want you to lose that happiness. Because, I loved you more than my own selfish feelings. Is that what you wanted? Is that what you needed to hear?" Beyond dropped his hands to his sides. "Can I go now?"

Light released him and looked down, "If I had known…" Beyond turned to leave but had his hand caught. "How can you hold something against me that I never knew."

Beyond looked at his hand, "I've never held anything against you, Light. You could probably get away with murder…" Light looked away and released Beyond's hand.


	9. Pisces

Near's cell phone rang, he analyzed it for a moment, "Yes, Lorita?"

"Your friend is in grave danger. Let me read you something… Astrology Traits and Personality of Pisces:

Mysterious and alluring individuals, most Pisces are extremely talented, but even though they are gifted in many ways, they still manage to spend most of their lives battling "confusing" conditions. Pisces is the sign symbolized by the image of two fish. Their symbol depicts one fish heading upward, the other pulling downward. This mirrors how Pisceans are frequently torn between two pathways in life, or actually do live two very different existences at the same time.

The number 2, is a very powerful number for them. This zodiac sign is acknowledged as being the Saint and the Sinner rolled into one; the trendsetter of fashion or art, the lost soul, the philosopher and the psychotic and the visionary. As a credit to them, considering their many vulnerable characteristics; Pisceans are incredibly adaptable and resilient. They are to be found leading the field in many diverse areas of life and many Pisces can be found represented amongst top business millionaires. On the other side of the coin, prisons, reform schools and all kinds of institutions statistically hold a high number of Pisceans too.

The Piscean's inner quest to explore their "ivory tower" syndrome can lead them into some most unusual and unlikely living conditions. Of all the signs of the zodiac, Pisces are the ones who end up in the most muddles over the years of their lives. They fantasize about situations, people and particularly romance - and because they spend so much time in their own form of 'fantasy land' this can catch them short in other more worldly areas. Because of this inner world of fantasy, Pisces people seldom perceive whatever is going on around them in its true light. They see life instead as they want to see it, coloring their view of the world in hues and tones far removed from its true reflection. No wonder this is the sign of both miracles and disillusionment. If you are a Pisces, be warned your emotions are a weak spot."

Near sighed, "And your point Lorita?"

"Light is my point. Beyond was a bonus. Light is what they want. He is THE definition of Pisces." Near's eyes widened and he paled as L's desk phone rang.

"You think...?"

"Nate, I know. I'm sending you the details. Every single survivor was the very definition of Aquarius. Nate, you need to safeguard him. It sounds cruel but he should never be out of your sight. All the disappearances are individuals that are very much like him… They're getting more specific."

Nate nodded, "Thank you, Lorita. You're a huge help."

* * *

Beyond stood on the roof of the hospital and flicked his cigarette out. He let out a loud sigh and walked back in through the staircase. He narrowed his eyes at the unusual amount of nurses around Light's room and decided to investigate, "What's going on?" The nurses shifted a cold stare to him and proceeded talking.

Beyond pushed through the nurses and walked into Light's room to see a man staring back at him with a scalpel held to Light's neck, "Easy now. Wouldn't want to put an end to your friend, now would we?"

Beyond looked out into the hall, all of the nurses were watching him, "What the fuck?"

The doctor released a sinister smile, "To be fair, Light has always been my choice for Pisces. Ever since he was a med-student." Light looked down at the floor listlessly, avoiding eye contact with Beyond.

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "That's sick." Light closed his eyes. "Well. You can't have him." Light opened his eyes and looked up to Beyond. "Since med-school… That's a while." Beyond stood next to the emergency station in the room, "But… Light is mine." He winked at Light, "I've loved him since I met him… I'll drop dead, before I let a creep like you take him." He flashed a devious smile and yanked all the wires from the wall sending off alarms throughout the whole building.

"Code Black – Room 401. Repeat Code Black." A woman's voice echoed through the hospital. A deep siren could be heard throughout the building as orange lights began to flash.

The nurses faces all paled as they scattered. Near walked through them tagging each of them with a thick orange highlighter and a serious stare forward. He leaned in the doorway with a pair of handcuffs, dangling from his hand, "You know… I'm getting a little tired of you people."

The group of 'nurses' were met with a small army of police officers guns readied and pointed. Mello smiled as he took the loud speaker, "What's the rush? No one is dismissed until they've been checked. If you choose to leave without clearance, we will take that as a voluntary resignation of your life. You will be shot on site."

Near emerged with the doctor in handcuffs, pushing him violently occasionally to keep his pace. Beyond stood next to Light, "I'm sorry I left your side. I didn't know how to face you."

Light stared at the ground, "You're always saving me…" Beyond watched Light walk through the crowd of nurses and stand near Mello and Matt.

L walked up to Beyond from behind, "Thanks for stalling him… Any longer and we might have been too late."

"It wasn't my original intention, but I'm glad it worked."

L sighed, "He isn't an easy person to love. He's moody, irrational, and blind to see things for how they are. But those are only negative things. He's kind, intuitive, and easily blinded by love. I think you'll figure it out."

Beyond put his hands in his pockets, "If you say so."

L smirked, "I'll arrange it. Don't worry. You'll get time to talk with him." He brushed passed Beyond and walked over to the others.

Beyond sighed and lit his cigarette, "Great. Thanks for the help L, I'll get arranged time to talk to a man I'm crazy about, by a man who was just as crazy for him… I can't help but think this is going to suck." He closed his eyes and walked through the crowds and down the street.

Light watched him leave and startled at L's voice behind him. "Go. He shouldn't be alone." Light sighed and opened his mouth to protest, L pointed to three spots on rooftops, "I'll be with you the whole time. You're fine." Light glanced up at the elite uniforms of the rifle carrying soldiers. L dropped a heavy coat onto Light's shoulders. "Or stay. Make you decision. In the meantime, he's getting away." L handed him a coat and gave him a dismissing glance before turning around aiding in the background checks.

L looked around once more before jogging to catch up to Beyond, "Hey! Wait up!" Beyond stopped and stared at Light. Light held the coat out and grabbed his sides.

Beyond took the coat and pulled Light close, "You're just as stupid."

Light panted slightly and groaned a little, "I can be."

Beyond narrowed his eyes and put the coat on, "You shouldn't be running in your condition."

Light looked up at him, "But you were getting away." He shivered slightly, "Winter blows."

Beyond betrayed a crooked smile, "Suppose we should go somewhere warm then?" Light nodded and winced at his side. Beyond wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Light's arm on his shoulders, "Maybe we'll just go to L's house. I get the feeling we'll be safe there." Light offered a weak smile.

They approached L who just nodded his head towards a vehicle, "I'll ride back with Near. You'll have an escort vehicle, don't freak out." L tossed the keys and Beyond caught them with one hand. "Don't fuck my car up."

Beyond smiled and led Light to the car opening the passenger side door. Light sat down and grumbled. Beyond glanced at L, "Uh. We came in a car though… You know, Light's car."

L nodded, "We'll find it."

Beyond sighed and sat in the car, "Well. This isn't awkward at all."

Light tilted his head, "Hmm?"

Beyond chuckled, "Never mind."

Light sighed, "Beyond… I need to tell you something."

Beyond winced slightly at his words, "I think maybe when we aren't driving your ex-boyfriend's car would be for the best." Beyond smiled and started the car.

Light sighed and stared forward, "I love you. I think I might have always loved you."

Beyond stared at him, "I – I…"

Light leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, "Just drive." Beyond nodded dumbfounded and shifted the car into drive. The expression of shock still on his face.


	10. Always

Beyond set L's keys next to his laptop and stumbled into the kitchen. Light glanced around the house, "I think I'm not leaving anymore until this whole thing is said and done."

Beyond sighed and rounded the corner with a glass of water, "That could be years… L is good, but a case like this can scale into years."

Light looked down, "Okay. Maybe I'll just hang out here around my birthday then."

Beyond laughed, "I haven't even unpacked yet. You want to explain to me how we're going to fit six guys in one house?"

Light grinned, "We did it in school. And that was only one room."

Beyond smirked, "But it's weird now." Light laughed. Beyond smiled, "I'm glad to see you laugh." He picked up his bag and walked into a room. "Want some Motrin or something? I don't know about you, but I'm sore."

Light smiled and leaned in the doorway, "I'm alright. It's really just my back."

Beyond tilted his head, "They apparently had a thing for backs." Beyond flopped on the bed face first into a pillow. He started patting his nightstand looking for something. "Crap." He sat up and rummaged through his bags. He pulled a bottle out and popped it open, "You have no idea how much your life sucks, until you're on an antidepressant and haven't taken it in a few days."

Light sighed, "Maybe not. That reminds me…" Light went into his room and opened his own bottle. Beyond got up and followed him. Light glanced up at him, "Funny… Anti anxiety, here."

Beyond walked in and handed him the glass of water, "We have shitty careers. I think if I live through this… I'm going to work for a law firm in a city… Or something. I don't know… Less… This pace more… lawyery paced."

Light chuckled nostalgically, "That isn't even a word…"

Beyond gave a weak smile, "Is now…" Light smiled at him and handed him the water back. "So, what now? Actual restful sleep? What are we supposed to do? Lock the house and don't answer the door until dad gets home?" Beyond shifted an uncomfortable glance to Light, "You did lock the door, right?"

Light smiled and nodded, "Yeah… I've had enough life threatening experiences for one lifetime. What's it like? Doing your other job, I don't even know what it is. I just know you work for the U.N."

Beyond shrugged, "It's exciting, I guess… But it's sad… Very sad. I take lives, so I can live. The U.N points and says go…" Beyond's eyes narrowed in thought, "It's why I'm on antidepressants." Beyond glanced at Light. "You alright?"

Light shook his head slightly, "Yeah. Sorry. I understand how you feel… Well, maybe not to that extent, but every time I lost a patient… I blamed myself. I can't imagine what it must be like to pull the trigger, but… I get it."

Beyond gave a hallow half smile, "You're job I think would suck more. If I make a mistake people call it weakness of heart. Nameless, faceless people escape… But you… You know their names, their birthdays, you've met their families… If you make a mistake… So, I don't know, but I understand." Beyond looked up to look at Light who was smiling, staring at the ceiling. "What?"

Light gave a quiet chuckle, "It's nice… To be understood." He looked back down at Beyond's quizzical stare. They stared at each other for a while.

Beyond broke eye contact, "I'm sorry."

Light sighed, "For what?"

Beyond gave a weak smile, "For what I'm about to do."

Light tilted his head and leaned closer, "What?" Beyond leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Light's lips. Light closed his eyes and relaxed a little leaning in towards Beyond. When their lips parted Light gave Beyond an endearing smile, "Don't be sorry." Beyond smiled softly and stood up. "Please don't leave." Light looked down to the floor.

"How about this… I'll be right back." Beyond touched Light's chin. Light looked up at his touch and smiled softly, nodding. Beyond took the glass and walked to the kitchen, leaving it in the sink. He rounded the corner to his room and changed from his clothes.

Beyond walked into Light's room and saw him struggling with his shirt, "Hang on! Don't hurt yourself." Beyond yanked Light's shirt off him and chuckled, "Now would be an inappropriate time for a 'peek-a-boo' comment, huh?"

Light's face twisted into a soft chuckle, "A little."

Beyond smirked, "Too bad, peek-a-boo!"

Light choked back laughter, "You fucking suck."

Beyond smiled but his smile faded when Light turned to put his other shirt on. "Holy Hell." He gently ran his finger along Light's back, Light winced slightly at the touch, "Hang on. Don't put that on yet." Beyond ran out of the room and started throwing stuff across his room before finding what he wanted. He walked back into Light's room and pointed at the bed, "Sit."

Light rolled his eyes and sat, "It's fine, really it doesn't—" He hissed in pain as Beyond gently touched one of the cuts on his back.

Beyond smirked a little, "You were saying? It's freaking Neosporin, chill." He smiled softly when he saw Light relax a little. "I just don't want them to get infected."

Light smiled slightly, "Why are you always like that?"

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Like what? Protective? I guess, it's because, I never had anyone like that in my life… And, if I couldn't have that person… Maybe, it's because, I was meant to be that person."

Light smiled, "I like that. You've always been so positive. Sometimes your optimism helped me through my hardest times… Even when you weren't there." Light winced slightly at the occasional touch.

Beyond swallowed roughly, "It wasn't always easy. It still isn't." Beyond smiled softly and put a cap on ointment. "And done." Beyond sighed, "Sometimes, it's the saddest people who have the brightest smiles."

Light sighed, "Now I can't put my shirt on."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Not until that's absorbed." Light flopped on his bed, face in his pillow and whined. "Oh, you big baby." Beyond sat next to him, "If you don't quit whining I'll give you a wet willy."

Light shot Beyond a glare, and spoke, while being muffled by the pillow, "You wouldn't." Beyond smiled innocently. "Yeah. You would. Aren't you a little old too be doing that?"

Beyond shrugged, "Age is just an estimation of time you've spent becoming more and more cynical. I just live Light, I don't count, I don't stress about, 'Being too old' or 'too young.' If it hurts it hurts, regardless of how young I am, if I'm childish, I'm childish, regardless of how old I am, the only thing that defines me, is me." He smiled at Light, "I think the world as a whole would feel a little better, if they all thought that way."

Light nodded silently, "You're something else."

Beyond smirked, "Nope, just me."

Light laughed and yawned while stretching. "I wish I could have thought that way."

Beyond messed up Light's hair, "No one is stopping you from beginning."

Light smiled tiredly, "Will you stay with me?"

Beyond smiled and rolled over onto his stomach and poked his nose, "I don't see why not."

Light chuckled, "Always?"

Beyond's smiled faded slightly, "I don't understand. How so? Because, I've always been with you."

"You said you could never muster the courage to ask me out. So I'm asking you. Will you stay with me… Always…"

Beyond stared at Light for a moment, "What about…"

Light rolled his eyes, "Six years ago."

Beyond hung his head, "Ah, here I thought that was a recent thing." He ruffled the back of his hair nervously.

"Beyond. Answer the question. Yes or no."

Beyond took a deep breath, "That has to be the dumbest question with the most obvious answer…" He reached up and grabbed Light's hand, "Of course… If that's what you want…" Light intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Always."


	11. Careless Love

Light startled awake at some point in the night, he looked down at his hand that was still interlaced with Beyond's. Light cautiously put his ear next to Beyond's chest, he smiled softly and breathed a moments sigh of relief. He looked back up and studied the other's features. He followed the curve of Beyond's face with his eyes and smirked at his soft black hair. As he was studying him his eyes opened slightly, he laughed quietly, "What are you doing?"

Light blushed, "I… Had a nightmare. I didn't mean to stare."

Beyond raised his eyebrows in slight amusement and slight worry, "And staring at me made you feel better?"

Light chuckled nervously, "No. I don't even remember what it was about, but, for some reason, when I woke up I thought you were dead."

Beyond gave a tired half smile and wrapped Light into a tight hug, "I'm a light breather. I've been told I look like I'm dead when I'm asleep." Light let out a audible sigh. "Light. Don't just stare at me if your worried, you can wake me up. It's a little intimidating…"

Light smiled slightly, "I'm sorry."

Beyond laughed quietly, "You don't have to be sorry." Beyond stretched out and arched his back slightly. Light smiled and stole the opportunity to hug Beyond and wrap his arms around him. Beyond chuckled, "What are you doing?"

Light rested his head on one side of Beyond's chest and closed his eyes, "I can't know my boundaries if I don't test them."

Beyond smiled softly, "No. I suppose not." He rested his right arm gently above Light's shoulder blades. Scratched the free side of his chest and let out a deep yawn. "Can I go back to sleep?" He left his left hand on his chest and closed his eyes, dozing off anyway. Light kept his eyes shut and eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

The group entered L's house as the sun was beginning to rise, "Well. It looks like they made it here and stayed." Mello kicked his shoes off and started for his room.

"You're going to walk past both of their rooms. Just check." Near stated as he sat himself on the couch with the current book he's reading.

Mello waved him off and opened Beyond's door, "Uh." He darted down the hall and opened Light's door and sighed with relief. He smiled at the sight of Light sleeping on Beyond. He closed the door quietly, "They're fine." He chuckled at the image of them and walked into his own room shutting the door.

L sat himself in front of his laptop and started typing and Matt walked himself into the room he had been given to use.

Beyond opened his eyes and smirked at a sleeping Light, he gently ran his fingers through his hair. Light groaned and tried to hide his face, "I don't want to get up."

Beyond chuckled, "You don't have too, but I have to pee… Unless you want me to drag you along..." Light opened his eyes and shivered, Beyond rolled his eyes and took his shirt off, "You can wear mine. It's already warm." Light greedily snatched the shirt and put it on then snuggled under the covers. Beyond ruffled his hair and smiled at him before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Light stared wide eyed at the gashes in his back, though fewer in number than his own, they were much deeper.

Light huddled down in the blankets and waited for Beyond to come back, he closed his eyes smelling the shirt. The scent on it made him smile softly. Beyond emerged from bathroom and stretched. "Beyond?" Light held his arms out.

Beyond smiled and flopped down next to him and was snatched into a hug. He laughed and hugged Light gently. "Yes?" Light gave him a weak smile. "You're adorable." Beyond leaned in and kisses Light, then kisses him over and over again with a series of featherlight kisses. Light couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not used to this much affection… I'm sorry if I pull away." Light glanced at Beyond and smiled softly.

"I understand." Beyond gave a sensitive smile and kissed Light's jawline. "Just tell me when you get uncomfortable. I don't want to be overbearing."

Light grinned at him and gently touched his cheeks, "I can handle that." He pulled Beyond's face to his. He smiled briefly before kissing him deeply. As their lips parted Beyond gave a dumbfounded smirk and leaned into Light's lips again.

Beyond sighed happily then pressed their lips together again, parting their lips only enough to deepen the kiss.

The door flew open, "Light?! I'm here!" Sayu gasped at the sight of her older brother.

Beyond threw himself off the bed in a panic, falling backwards, "Sweet mercy!" Leaving Light left on the bed staring at the ceiling with a disappointed glare. The way Beyond jumped off the bed reminded him how a cat reacts when startled, the mental image forced a smile to his lips.

Light took a deep breath, "Sayu. Doors are generally closed for a reason…"

Sayu narrowed her eyes, "So that's why you turned me down, Beyond?!"

Light sat up and blinked a couple of times shifting a confused stare between Sayu and Beyond. He sighed, "I told you… You reminded me too much of someone I loved… I just never mentioned any names." He hung his head defeatedly.

Sayu sighed and came in, "Whatever that's not why I'm here."

Beyond looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

Sayu gave a confident smile, "My brother."

Beyond leaned in towards her, "Liar. Why are you here at this location, of all places in the world, L Lawliet's home, his personal home no less…"

Light flicked his eyes in between the two before finally having enough, "Alright! You guys are worse than a married couple! Sayu. I'm dating Beyond, nothing more to it. But… He raises an interesting question that I would like the answer to…"

Sayu smiled nervously internally scolding herself, _'Shit! Should have used Beyond as an ally, now I have to contend with him and his deductive skills… At least L will back me up…'_ She composed herself, "I was worried so I contacted L."

L leaned in the doorway watching the banter while chewing on his right thumb. Beyond's eyes seemed to burn, "Liar."

Light shifted a glance to L who gave a dismissing shrug, "You knew L and I hadn't been speaking. Why would you contact him, I have nothing missed from you… Why would you contact him first."

L put his hands in his pockets, "Because I contacted her. This case is above any level of egotism. We need all the help we can get. Your sister is a skilled attorney and investigator. She might see a detail we all missed."

Beyond shifted a stare at the calm façade that Light had put up. He smiled shallowly and stood up. He walked across the room, smiled to L with a sinister grin, he pulled a fist back and planted it into the wall next to L's head. L stared blankly at him without flinching. Light pulled his fist back and walked out of the room.

Sayu gasped at the gaping hole in the wall where her brother's fist once was. Beyond sighed, "That would have killed you, L…" Beyond followed Light out of the room, "Light?!"

L stared at Sayu emotionlessly and spoke in his usual monotonous, matter of fact tone, "We need to work on your people skills."


	12. Schemes

Light stormed out the door and slammed the door behind him. He went into his car and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, "Fuck quitting." He popped one into his mouth and lit it with a shaky hand. He leaned against the hood of his car and looked up at the sky.

Beyond ran out the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief, "Light…"

Light sighed, "Think I was dumb enough to leave again? No thanks."

Beyond sighed and leaned against the car next to him, "I want to say something that will make this situation better, but I can't. So, I suppose I'll let you talk first."

Light sighed, "There's nothing to say… He's right. I just don't like it."

Beyond glanced at him, "Jesus, you blow up this much when you don't like something? Remind me not to actually piss you off."

Light tried to force back a laugh, "You suck."

Beyond smirked and nudged him, "So… A smoker now?"

Light sighed sadly, "I've been trying to quit."

Beyond scratched his chin, "You mind then?" Light shook his head and Beyond pulled a cigarette out of his pack, "Oh Light… What am I going to do with you?"

Light smiled weakly, "I don't know."

Beyond smirked at lit his cigarette, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. The same thing I've been doing, love you anyway."

Matt busted out of the house panting and hung his head, "Oh thank the gods, if there are any!" He took a few steps closer and reached into his own coat, "So, half of us ended up smokers?"

"Four." Mello stated emotionlessly. He walked over and lit his own cigarette. He cleared his throat, "Sleeping during the day just isn't going to happen. So…"

Beyond stared blankly at the ground, "I know that case wise, we can't afford it. But, mentally… We need a break."

Matt nodded and lit his own cigarette, "Yeah? What do you propose?"

Mello sighed, "I'm not leaving after what happened to you two… And, you aren't going anywhere without me." Light smiled weakly. Mello smirked mischievously at Light's smile, "Has anyone ever seen L drunk?"

They all paused and looked at each other. "I'll go get it." Matt said with a smirk, "My zodiac is already passed. What do we want?"

Beyond smirked, "Rum is my poison of choice. We'll have to get Nate on board."

Near walked out in his coat, "With what?"

The group all turned to look at Near. "Uh."

"Getting L drunk. He needs to relax his brain just for one night. Who knows, maybe something will… Who the fuck is that?" Mello glared at the arriving vehicle. The group eyed the vehicle as it slowly pulled up the long driveway.

Light subconsciously backed up behind Beyond. A man with longer black hair and black rimmed glasses got out of the vehicle, "Has anyone seen a young Japanese woman? She said she was visiting someone, but she never checked in."

Beyond narrowed his eyes, "I can neither confirm nor deny." He narrowed his eyes, "If I counted six crows…"

The man stared for a moment, confused, a female voice was heard behind them, "I would offer my condolences, I'm sorry for your loss… Guys, this is my boyfriend, Teru… I'm sorry I didn't call you… Things got complicated." Beyond rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, making a call.

Teru's eyes fell on the group of guys, "I thought you were here to visit your brother."

"I am." She quickly defended. She pulled Light out of the group and glared at the cigarette in his mouth. He just sheepishly waved at him.

Beyond widened his eyes, "Teru Mikami… Japanese district prosecutor." He shot Sayu a disapproving glance, "Really?" He shoved his phone in his back pocket.

She scowled at him, "Hey! It's not like that!"

Teru narrowed his eyes as Beyond approached him, Beyond reached his hand out, "Beyond Birthday, pleasure to meet you."

Teru's eyes widened, "As in United Nations, Beyond Birthday?"

Beyond stuck his hand out further and raised his eyebrows, "If there is another poor bastard with that name, I pity him." Teru shook his hand enthusiastically.

Sayu hung her head, "Oh jeez…"

Teru smiled, "I never thought I'd get to meet you, you look much younger than rumors have you."

Beyond smirked, "Age is just a number, friend, let's all get out of the cold, jeez Sayu, not even going to invite him in. So… There's rumors about me?"

Beyond and Teru walked into the house together talking. Near shifted a glance to the rest, "I'll go get it… The alcohol, I'm a local, I won't stick out." They all nodded as Near pulled his keys out and walked to his car.

Sayu sighed, "Light. I'm sorry I tried to lie to you, I know you're just looking out for me."

Light shook his head, "I'm sorry too, I treat you like a child sometimes, I forget that you're all grown up and you're your own woman." He offered an apologetic smile and they walked back inside together.

Matt and Mello laughed, "Well!" Matt just nodded. "How've you been, Matt? We haven't had a lot of time to talk."

Matt shrugged, "My old man passed away a couple of years back, and I work for MI-5. How about you?"

Mello shrugged, "I went to the police academy. Worked my way up as a detective and now I'm chief of the homicide division in NYC."

Matt nodded, "Impressive."

Mello laughed and flicked his cigarette, "Let's go inside. Just one thing before we go." Matt tilted his head slightly, Mello leaned in and kissed Matt's cheek, "I've wanted to do that since… Forever." He smiled as Matt blushed beet red.

Beyond sat at the table talking to Teru, and L rounded the corner, "Who in the the bloody hell is this now?"

Beyond smirked, "It's not nearly as fun when you have unexpected visitors and you didn't know about them. Is it?"

L narrowed his eyes, "Screw you, Beyond."

Beyond smirked and leaned back in the chair, "When and where… L."

Teru's eyes widened again, "THE L?!" Beyond smirked and nodded. "Oh, my office has worked with you in the past, I'm so star-stuck right now!"

L glared daggers at Beyond, he smirked, "Aww. What's the matter, L? Revenge is a bitch, huh… That's what you get for telling Sayu where Light's room was." He stood up, "I need a shower. Next time you pull that shit, you'll find out what kind of ungrateful bastard I can be."

L chewed on his thumb analyzing Teru. Teru stared back at him a little uncomfortably. Sayu walked in, "Oh, shit. Alright, L… Let me explain."

His voice drawled a little, irritation evident, "Please… Do."

Light rounded the corner, "Where'd Beyond go?"

L never broke eye contact with Sayu, "Shower." His gaze was becoming menacing.

Light quickly retreated, "Good luck, Sayu!" He ran down the hall and dipped into Beyond's room.


	13. Dysfunctional Family

Near sighed at he stared at the giant wall of different alcohols, "Oh bother… What did they say they wanted again?"

A young salesclerk stepped up to him, "Is there something you need help with?"

Near looked up and smiled softly, "Yeah, you could say that…"

* * *

L paced the length of the kitchen silently brooding over what Sayu had told him, "It was one thing to tell you where we are." His intense stare landed on the couple who both seemed to flinch under his normally, nonexistent, anger. "Sayu, I need all the help I can get, but, for all we know he's helping to opposition!"

They both flinched at his increasing volume, Matt rounded the corner, "Jesus, L, go take a chill pill, let me and Mello handle this. You're scaring the poor kids."

L narrowed his eyes at Sayu and Teru, "Good."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Get out of here and go occupy your mind with sugar or something, we'll handle this." L sighed and sulked out of the kitchen, while grumbling in different languages.

Both Matt and Mello looked at each other, Mello started, "Sayu, you've always been highly respected by L, and it isn't that he's questioning your judgement…"

"But, we're all under a lot of stress from this case, especially, after what happened to your brother and Beyond. If Beyond wouldn't have been as trained as he was, and we hadn't have gotten extremely lucky, we might be two investigators short." Matt finished.

Mello nodded, "I think he would have appreciated a little warning, but we're all glad to see that you were smart enough to not travel alone."

Matt smiled softly, "We all worry about safety, you being Light's kid sister, you're basically all of our little sister. Just next time make sure all parties are informed, it's one thing to spring surprises on us…"

"Just, maybe, do it when there isn't a mass murdering group of psychos on the loose." Mello ended.

Sayu smiled, "Thanks guys." She stood up and hugged them both.

Mello smirked, "Don't freak, Teru, you're welcomed to be here, as long as L isn't right… You know… About being one of them."

Teru laughed, "Uh, no. L has a track record of fucking people's lives up who are on the wrong side of him, even if I was, I would drop out instantly after knowing about his involvement." He laughed nervously, "That didn't come out right."

Mello bursted out laughing, "I get it, you're alright." Mello gave him a strong nudge on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

Sayu sighed, "Speaking of Light…"

Matt smirked, "I don't even want to know."

* * *

Light knocked on Beyond's door occasionally flinching at the sound of L's irritation being expressed at Sayu. Beyond opened the door and winced at the sound of L actually being angry, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him." He smirked and Light and pulled him into his room. "What's up?"

Light shrugged and sat on the bed, "Matt and Mello are still outside and… I'd rather be as far away from L as possible right now. He's been actually mad at me a total of once, and I still have nightmares…"

Beyond chuckled, "Well, you either have horrible timing or impeccable… I was attempting to get in the shower. Why would you have nightmares? He didn't ever actually hurt you right?"

Light laughed, "Oh, God, no… His disappointment is worse than a father's. Just something about it, nightmares is just a figure of speech. He probably gets it from Watari, I can only imagine what his disappointment would be like."

Beyond smiled softly, "It's awful."

Light raised his eyebrows, "Hmm?"

Beyond smiled softly and kissed Light's forehead, "Well, the school that we went to took guardianship of me after my mother passed, but legally they can't hold it for longer than a year. So…" Beyond hung his head and sat next to Light on the bed, "Watari signed for legal guardianship of me…"

Light widened his eyes, "Oh. So you and L…"

"Are legally brothers. Super awkward." Beyond gave Light a weak smile.

Light smiled, "Why is that awkward?"

"For you." Beyond sighed.

Light shrugged, "Not really, it's not like I knew… And even if I did, it's not like you guys are blood related. Even if you were, I guess that would be a little weird, kind of make me to be a creeper, but, I don't care." Light chuckled, "Guess I have a thing for orphans."

Beyond faux pouted, "That isn't fair."

Light smiled, "No, not fair is loving someone for over twelve years and never telling them."

Beyond smirked, "Hey! That's a low blow, even for you."

Light smiled and kissed Beyond tenderly, "I think if you would have just told me… Things would have been different." Light stood up and stretched, "Take your shower, I'm going to go check on Sayu." Beyond grabbed Light's hand. "What's the matter?"

Beyond smiled softly, "I'm sorry."

Light smiled, turning around to Beyond and hugging him tightly, "No need to be. You would have spoiled me." Light brushed Beyond's hair away from his forehead and placed a soft kiss on it. "I'm already a spoiled brat, remember? I didn't need any extra help with that."

Beyond laughed, "You still remember that?"

Light huffed and crossed his arms, "Of course! You're the only one whose ever called me a spoiled brat, which by the way, hurt my feelings."

Beyond smiled and hugged Light's waist, "Shut up and go make sure your sister isn't balling her eyes out."

Light smiled and stepped out into the hallway only to raise an eyebrow, "Holy shit, Near…"

Near fumbled with two large bags full of glass bottles, "I couldn't remember what everyone wanted… Or if they even told me to begin with, will you help me?"

Light chuckled and took one of the large bags, "Jeez, you could intoxicate a small country with this much alcohol…"

Near laughed slightly as they rounded the corner to the kitchen, they started to set up all the bottles, "Seriously!" Mello stared wide eyed at all the bottles, "Are you trying to kill us, albino?!"

Near chuckled, "No, I called expert help, I've read all the dangers of alcohol and alcohol poisoning, so Watari is coming to oversee us tonight. As well as bartend."

Mello smirked, "Well, alright!" He stood next to Light and Near, "Damn… Is there anything you didn't get?"

Near smiled proudly, "Probably not… Except beer and wine. I got liquor and spirits."


End file.
